dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebels 7
Trouble Incarnate - From the Diary of Nai'Ilah Date: October 12th, 2013 So back we were on the boat of the Protectors. We failed in finding Warp so now we had to wait for a new plan from Iron Maniac and Perceptor to find Warp again. We were chilling poolside until Perceptor came up and he told us that he found a weird energy spike, if we could check it out what it was and deal with it. So we went there; Triple B by jetski and the rest flying ofcourse. So we went to where the energy spike was supposed to be and all we saw was an car accident a guy, a runner had been hit by a car and well not much else to see. Except for the black goo that came out of the runner ofcourse. The runner that was hit by the car stood up eventually when we wanted to check it out further. The guy looked pretty much dead. But we kind of figured out there that the black goo must be the lifeform that is making the body walk and talk. So the body with the black goo stood up and asked us where he was. Eventually we said Earth he nodded and then asked for the leader of Earth. Well I had no clue who that was but Omni did luckily most of the talking. He is good at that. When Omni introduced himself to the black goo person, the black ooze guy said his name was Unas. So Unas kept on walking and was asking where to find the leader of the United states. We didn't tell him but instead fought him off or at least to the best of our abillities. We damaged the vessel pretty well but when we thought he was dead, I put him in an orb. And we were figuring out what to do with it. But then I went KO. What happened was that there was a blinding orange light from the orb and he stood up again. Eventually I woke up and saw Omni, Nuriel and Triple B talking with him. Omni pointed him to somehwere in the US. And then Fainne came and we went back to the boat. The Protectors were going to deal with it themselves. As we couldn't handle it clearly. So most of the protectors were gone fighting off Unas. And then when we were again chilling poolside Electron popped up. He said that Unas was the first and that we shouldn't kill it. That it came from outside the core. That the more we killed it the stronger it became. Well damn. Also Electron told us that we had to stay here that Warp was going to change some things and that we had to report to him anything strange that had happened on Earth. Okey so Perceptor then said there was somewhat of a timeflux thing in Paris. Okey so we teleported to Paris. There we landed near the Eifel Tower and most people that were there were screaming and running away. Lovely guess they never saw people teleporting in or maybe it was because there was a succubus, a flaming guy and me with that group. Anyhow. fainne scanned the area and saw a place what stood out. So we went there. There sat a guy that totally stood out; leather jacket with spikes and those things. Omni sat down as did Fainne and Nuriel and talked to him. Appearantly everybody inside was dead. We talked a bit to the guy he said his name was Agros. Eventually after a good talk we figured out he was Destruction and not in the lightest sense of the word, but he was Destruction incarnation. Owkey no clue what to expect but we figured out that he just had to be because well things do fall apart now and then. Omni contacted Perceptor again and asked if there was another time/energy spike. He said that there was one in Berlin. So we went to Berlin. Agros already told us he was more neutral. We teleported to a church in Berlin and inside we saw people burning the crosses and the books. Omni saw the woman first and turned around and got flowers and tea appearantly he knew Dodonia. That was the incarnation of knowledge who stood there. We talked a bit and didn't ask much She did say we missed some things 3 things. And we figured out that was Stan. He was going to split up in three now as incarnation of earth, fire and evil. If I remembered correctly. Okey so we said bye to Dodonia and we moved tot he next energy/time spike we found. In Moscow there it was bloody hot. Like really really hot. When we found the center of that temperature we found a guy sitting in a chair and his name was Lucifer. Or Luci as Omni liked to call him. Lucifer did something to Nuriel and we talked but very shortly basically. Okey so we moved on to Detroit this time. There we saw a blond guy with a long leather coat and a hat. He was walking through the deserted streets. When he noticed us he basically gave away who he was. It was Raper incarnation of Darkness. Okey and there started the hunt. And no we did not hunt Raper but I was hunted by him. He grabbed me by my throath and he wanted to do something but thankfully Fainne grabbed me and we teleported to Lust in Hell. Fainne went back to get the others and I stayed there alone. Bad idea now I look back at it. But okey. Raper came to Lust as well killed all the succubi and grabbed me again. He wanted my skull. I said no ofcourse. I didn't still fully understand what I was that I had but it had something to do with creation and with a prime word. So no he couldn't have it i didn't want to fall it into wrong hands if i had to die. Fainne, Omni, Nuriel and Triple B came back and we tried to fight Raper off or well slow him down as best we could and teleport away again. We did this several times until we came to the idea that Raper wouldn't go to where Electron was. So we teleported to New York. Where his house supposed to be. There was Electron. He shielded me from Raper so we could talk and then the big talk started. I had to get rid of the word. Because I couldn't carry it everybody was hunting me clearly that wanted that word. Electron said there was a way and that Omni could take it over cause he had to capability of using it. It was a weird story to be honest but Electron had helped me before so why wouldn't he help us now right? Sadly the other side was true; he had alterier motives. Ofcourse who wouldn't have. Electron wanted to have things destroyed with the word for his own benefit and with that also kill Omni so his child would never be born. I don't know Omni that well but what i know from him is that he sees us as family and noone touches his family so what would he be like to his real family right? Okey so Omni went to concult with Dodonia about some questions he had about this. And we were asking Electron question about what if I used to word what would happen? What if I keep hiding somewhere? They were all bad ideas what I had. Because I couldn't kill myself right there and then. I would go to Limbo and there my soul could be taken or go to Heaven or Hell. But if my word was still intact then it would be in Heaven or Hell or Limbo do I really want to have one of those sides so much power. No. And keep hiding wasn't a plan either it just needed one strong enough telepath to find me and use this word. And also me using the word comes back to the problem do I really want to give Hell so much power. Nope. Omni came back and he started to talk about the other options this was good to hear cause the last thing I wanted was him to sacrifice himself. Eventually came up that there was a different plan namely Xarian. Okey met him once in a different timeline but I didn't know the guy at all. But Omni seemed to trust him and I know that Omni does not want to do the wrong thing here. I trust him that much. So we went to primal world or something and we talked to Sorcha and Xarian. Xarian offered Omni a choice; his child was suppose to become evil partially because of the Eldarin blood in his veins. Omni was given the choice to be purged from that blood and he took it after a moment of concideration. The child would now at least have a change not to become the evil that Electron said he would become. Then to my problem with the word. I was put for a choice if I wanted to gift it to Xarian so he could use it break free and get rid of it. Omni and Fainne tried to help me with the decision and Nuriels opinion was good to hear as well. It was a tough call cause I didn't know Xarian at all but Omni and Nuriel seemed to well trust him is a big word, but more believe him if he said something. At least he wouldn't screw us over like Electron and use us as puppets. Or at least Xarian would be honest about it. Okey. So i said yes eventually. I had to lay down and Xarian started to cut some words in me. Fainne thankfully blocked my pain so that is a plus side. Then Nuriel burned all the words in me with elemental fire and Fainne helped me focussing on Xarian so that word would be transfered to him. I rather not think back of it but what happened was this. He cracked open my skull swallowed my soul and then puked it back out again and closed my skull again. I was rid of the word. Finally I would no longer be hunted and would no longer be a danger to the group. That was a relief. But with Xarian things didn't go so well he became paler and he needed to get rid of the word. He started bleeding and all that, bad signs. So Xarian poofed away with that almost destroying his entire house. Later he came back and appearantly he had killed the gods except for two. Prime Evil and another one. Sorcha was trying to help Nuriel get rid of the avatar status from Lucifer. I think I did the right thing. Not sure still but I think I did choose the lesser bad choice. Okey so we went to a cave now to get someone I forgot his name so I call him chaos guy with the club . Omni, and I wasn't surprised about this, knew him and how to talk to him. He was in debt with Xarian and asked for his help. So he tagged along. We ended up at the moon and left Xarian and the chaos guy there, there Nuriel said to do it the hard way to get rid of the avatar status and the chaos guy wacked him very hard with his club and it was done appearantly. We went away to the Elemental Fortress or something. There were a bunch of Elves here and treehouses there. We stayed there till Xarian popped up with his house. And from there on we decided to rest. Players Fainne, Nai'ilah, Nuriel, Omni, Triple B NPC's, Groups and Planets NPC: Agros, Dodonia, Electron, Hidetsugu , Iron Maniac, Lucifer, Perceptor, Raper, Sorcha, Unas, Xarian Groups: Protectors, Reapers Planets: Earth Dimensions: Elemental Fortress, Hell, Lust Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign